


PRISM fanwork collection

by Floofyboi57



Category: Prism - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Love them, One Shot Collection, also Katsumi and Neneko, also incorrect quotes, and sometimes headcanons, major Hisako and Awo shipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floofyboi57/pseuds/Floofyboi57
Summary: PRISM is a magical girl series created by GinjaninjaOwO on YouTube. This is mainly where I can post any work I make for the series. You can leave requests in the comments for any oneshots or your own headcanons. No nsfw stuff tho. If you’re interested in the series look up GinjaNinjaOwO and check out her Katscrewmi playlist to see all the stuff she’s done with PRISM. Enjoy :3





	PRISM fanwork collection

Katsumi: Do you have an explanation for this?

Eimi: We have three :3

Yū: Pick your favorite

~~

Hukuro: Eimi, we tried things your way and they didn’t work

Eimi: No we didn’t-

Hukuro: I did in my head, and it didn’t work

~~

Neneko: It’ll be fun! We’ll make it a girls day 

Awo: Come on you punk ass bitch-

Hisako: I can’t believe I have to say this, but I don’t have time to get tested for sti’s with you two tomorrow-

~~

Katsumi: That’s not funny!

Eimi: I thought it was funny-

Katsumi: You don’t count, you once laughed in the middle of a funeral because you thought of a meme you saw on Facebook-

~~

Hisako: You look like a corpse that we just pulled out of the river-

Awo: Wrong. I look like a rockstar that OD’d in his pool, big difference.

~~

Neneko: I think I just figured something out...I gotta go!

Katsumi: Wait! Aren’t you forgetting something?

Neneko:*kisses Katsumi’s forehead before leaving*

Katsumi: nO! Pay your bill! Who raised you?!

~~

Azumi: You are a child!

Eimi: Well then, guess who won’t be joining me and Yū in our box fort-

~~

Awo: Shut it Hot Topic! 

Hisako: Awww, you think I’m hot?

~~

Yū: Why is everyone so obsessed with top and bottom? Honestly, I’d be happy just having the bunk beds-

Everyone:...

Eimi:...Imma tell her-

Katsumi: Don’t you dare-

~~

Teacher: And what did you draw Yū?

Yū: A picture of my family. You’ve got my daddy, Miss Katsumi, Mx Eimi, Miss Azumi, Miss Hukuro, and my Aunties Awo, Neneko, and Hisako :333

~~

Eimi: My girlfriend said we should upgrade from choking to slapping in the bedroom- and then I was like “Bitch why even fuck? Let’s just throw hands and see who gives in first”

Hukuro:.....how did you get into my apartment?

~~

Kiyoshi:*holding a Razor Scooter* I’m about to make a childhood memory- give me that ankle!

Yū: nO-

~~

Hukuro: What do we say when we have impulses to throw ourselves off a bridge?

Neneko: Yeet-

Hukuro: nO-

~~

Azumi: Ladies, if you’re arguing with your partner and you know it’s shit- just flash them to end the argument-

-cut to Kiyoshi and Katsumi arguing-

Kiyoshi: IDONTWANNAFIGHT-*lifts shirt*

Katsumi:..*gives him a purple nurple* 

Kiyoshi: AAAA-

~~

Neneko: Guys I adopted a possum! What should we name him?

Katsumi: You adopted a what now?

Eimi: Opossum-us Prime!

~~

Neneko: What if you take the brownie mix and use it to make one giant brownie-

-later-

Neneko: Ok- don’t do that-

~~

Katsumi, on the phone: Yū! Where are you!

Yū: I’m by a cloud that looks like a Lion-

Katsumi:....can you be a little bit more specific?

Yū: Simba-

~~

Azumi: I’m about to make you feel a way that no girl has ever made you feel

Eimi: You’re gonna make me feel worth it?

Azumi:...I-...do you wanna talk?

~~


End file.
